Dora
'Transcript' *Isa: A Clue, A Clue *Joe: You Think Steve Should Bring His Shoes to College? *Steve: No, I'm Gonna Bring My Shoes. *Backpack: No, A Clue *Big Red Chicken: Wow!, There's a Clue *Grumpy Old Troll: On Those Numbers *Joe: We Need Our Handy Dandy... *Benny: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right, I Get to Use My Notebook for the First Time, So, Numbers, So Let's Draw a Five, a Three, and a Seven, There, We Have Some Numbers. *Map: So, Our First Clue is Numbers. *Joe: What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College, With Numbers? *Dora: I Think We Should Count to Ten. *Joe: Maybe. *Steve: But I Think We Better Find Two More Clues. *Joe: Okay! *Swiper: Hi Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Joe, We Need You to Help Us Get Ready for the Party. *Joe: Oh, Right, Later On, We're Going to Have a Surprise Goodbye Party for Steve. *All: Wow! *Joe: Don't Tell Him, Okay? *Boots: We Promise Joe. *Mr. Salt: Joe, Come On *All: Shh! *Steve: Where's Joe? *Diego: We Don't Know. *Steve: Oh Well, I Guess We'll Just Tell Him, If We Found a Clue. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Dora: It Sounds Like Blue, Vamonos. *(Blue Skidooing) *Benny: Wow!, Blue Just Skidooed. *Steve: In the Picture of College, Do You All Wanna See What College is Like? *All: Yeah! *Tico: Vamonos. *Steve: Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(All Skidooing) *Boots: Wow! *Isa: This is Amazing! *Big Red Chicken: Look at This! *Steve: It's College, Isn't That a Big School. *Azul: This is Amazing! *Steve: Look at All the Buildings, That's the Library, That's the Door Metory, Where I'll Sleep Every Night, and That's the Cafeteria, Where I'll Eat Breakfast. *Big Red Chicken: Blue Found Another Building. *Grumpy Old Troll: Let's Follow Her. *Steve: Oh, This is the Classroom Building. *Swiper: Let's Look Inside. *Steve: This is Where I'll Go to Classes, and Learn All Sourts of New Things. *Dora: Let's Look at the Classrooms. *Steve: What Do You Think I'll Learn About in this Classroom? *Benny: Oh, I Know, Outer Space. *Dora: That's Right Benny. *Steve: Oh, Outer Space Yeah, Look at the Sun, and the Moon, and the Stars, I Love Outer Space, I'm Taking the Outer Space Class. *Boots: Let's Look at Other Classes. *Steve: What Do You Think I'll Learn About in this Classroom? *Isa: Music! *Boots: Right Isa. *Steve: Yeah, Music, Look at All the Musical Instruments, and the Musical Notes On the Board, I Love Music, I'm Taking the Music Class. *Azul: Let's Look at Others. *Steve: Wow!, There are So Many Classes to Learn About in College, Science, Computers, Music, Art. *Dora: You are Great at Looking at Classrooms in College. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Tico: Vamonos. *(Blue and All of the Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Wow!, I'm So Glad You All Had to See College. *Swiper: A Clue, A Clue *Steve: Oh, You Think, One Day, You All Would Remeber Me? *Diego: Steve, There's a Clue. *Steve: Oh, There's a Clue. *Map: Hey, Joe! *Joe: You All Found a Clue. *Big Red Chicken: Yeah! *Joe: Oh. *Benny: There's a Clue. *Swiper: On These Buttons. *Joe: Our Second Clue, Let's Put It In Our Handy Dandy... *Dora: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right, So, Buttons, So We'll Draw the Tops on the Buttons Like This, Lines Down and Around from the Bottom, and Little Lines for the Corners, There, Buttons. *Tico: So Our First Clue Was Numbers. *Boots: And Now Our Second Clue is Buttons. *Joe: So What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College, With Numbers and Buttons. *Benny: Oh, Maybe Steve Can Type to Count the Numbers with Buttons. *Joe: Good Idea! *Steve: But, I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Come On. *Mr. Salt: Joe, We Need Your Help Again! *Joe: Oh, We're Almost Ready for Steve's Surprise Party. *Tico: Yeah! *Joe: I'll Let You All Know When It's Time. *Grumpy Old Troll: Okay Joe. *Steve: Time?, Time for What? *Azul: Steve, It's Time for Mailtime. *Steve: Oh, It's Mailtime. *Isa: Let's Go! *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, *All: MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hi Steve, Hi Characters from Dora, Here's Your Letter. *Dora: Gracias Mailbox. *Steve: Thanks. *Mailbox: Your Welcome, and I'll See You Later at the Surpi..., Ooh, Uh, Oops! *Steve: At the What? *Mailbox: Oh, Uh, Nothing, Bye Steve. *Tico: Adios Mailbox. *Steve: Bye, We Just Got a Letter. *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *Azul: It's a Letter from Our Friends. *All: Good Luck at College. *Girl: We'll Miss You! *Boy: Don't Forget to Write. *Girl: Your Going to Do Well at College. *Boy: Thanks for Being My Friend. *Girl: Don't Forget Your Handy Dandy Notebook. *Boy: I Think I Wanna Go to College One Day. *Boy: Bye! *Girl: Bye Steve! *Boy: I'll Miss You Steve. *Girl and Boy (Whispering): Bye Steve. *Boy: Bye! *Boy: Good Luck! *All: BYE STEVE!!!! *Steve: Bye! *Dora: Gracias! *Benny: That Was a Great Letter. *Steve: You Know, I Think I'm Gonna Take This Letter to College, I'll Go Put It In My Suitcase. *Map: Hi Joe, You're Back. *Joe: It's Almost Time for Steve's Surprise Party. *Boots: Ooh-Ooh-Aah-Aah! *Joe: Come Look! *All: Wow! *Tico: Fantastico Joe! *Joe: Look at All These Decorations, Look, We Made This Card, and There's Music. *Isa: Can We Hear It? *Joe: Listen! *(Ringing) *Tico: A Clue, A Clue. *Joe: Yeah, That's Not the Music. *Swiper: There's a Clue. *Joe: There's a Clue, On This, Ringing Sound, Listen. *(Ringing) *Big Red Chicken: Wow! *Grumpy Old Troll: I Guess Our Clue, Is a Ringing Sound. *Joe: We Need Our Handy Dandy... *Diego: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right, So, A Ringing Sound, Let's Draw Some Curved Lines Like This, To Help Us Think of this Ringing Sound. *Tico: Do You Know What This Means? *Boots: We Have All Three Clues to Help Figure Out What Blue Wants Steve to Bring to College! *Joe: Where Do We Sit to Figure This Out? *The Fiesta Trio: The Thinking Chair! *Joe: The Thinking Chair, Yeah, Let's Figure It Out, Then We Can Really Surprise Steve at the Surprise Party. *Diego: Vamonos. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts